


The First Kiss

by JotunPrincess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Humor, Boys Kissing, Crack, Everybody Lives, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Merlin claims to have never been kissed before. His dear friends seek to rectify this.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this Merlin has never had a kiss before.   
> I may or may not regret writing this later.

They were all settled down around a fire eating while Merlin was only a few feet away cleaning away one now empty dinner pot. The others all picking a topic of conversation. "What about you, Leon, the first girl you ever kissed?" Percival questioned.

"Lord Oakwood's youngest daughter, Mariam, we were ten," he had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"What about you, Merlin, the first girl you ever kissed?" 

The young warlock cheeks tinted faintly before ducking his head, "I've never kissed anyone." 

"You're joking, right. Come on Merlin, seriously," Gwain, as well as the others, found it hard to believe. "No, was never high on my list of things to do and the girls that I thought were pretty, just didn't think that way enough of me," He shrugged.

All of the knights and their king had the same thought at that moment, 'I am going to be Merlin's first kiss.'

*Lancelot*

Out of all the knights with the exception of mostly Arthur, Lancelot had known the sorcerer the longest in such a friendly fashion, he was also the only one aware of Merlin's power. He had to admit Merlin was attractive with his bright smile and blue eyes. He had even begun filling out from the gangly-limbed village boy he had first met.

After returning to Camelot, Lancelot saw Merlin here and there as always, sometimes seeing a flash of that smile he could swear was just for him. Lancelot watched Merlin carry Arthur's saddle away after having just finished getting the horse cleaned down when he finally decided that now was his chance. "Merlin," those blue eyes turned their attention to him, his lips pink were moist from the tongue that had just darted out to lick them. 

"What do you need, Lancelot?" 

"Oh, uh, you have something in your hair," Moving in to pull away the bit of straw he tracked along his jaw until he was at his chin. Leaning in he pressed a soft and chaste kiss to his lips. 

"What?"

"Your first kiss," he winked before leaving Merlin to his own after hearing his name be called.

=Gwain=

Merlin had been searching for his swashbuckling friend before finally going to The Rising Sun Tavern to drag him out. Surely enough Merlin found Gwain here about to get himself into trouble with a few other knights.

"Come on you." He guided his drunken friend from the tavern. "I was about to bring home a beautiful woman, Merlin, you took me away from her," he someone whined.

"No, I took you away from getting into trouble with Arthur. Remember no more bar fights."

"I'm still going to be in trouble with Arthur because I've done this," In one fluid motion he had Merlin trapped against the wall pressing their lips together in a drunken kiss. He never imagined Merlin's lips would be so soft.

"Go home, I'll be fine getting back from here." On that note, he was gone off to receive a lecture from his king. 

~Leon~

The young knight had known Merlin for some time. He had great respect for him, he was loyal to their king and followed Arthur through everything. Many times the knight wished Merlin would stay behind. The young warlock never wore armor during their missions, which for some reason made Leon worry for his well being. Since that day in the cave, he had gotten to know Merlin much more. The lad was kind, brave, and strong in his own way.

When the young warlock came into the armory with Arthur's things he looked upset. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," the younger replied, "Just been a long day."

"Come on now, Merlin, I thought we were friends. You can talk to me," Leon frowned when the other didn't speak. "Come here," he pulled him in for a hug. Sometimes talking wasn't what someone needed to do, but a hug could be just as effective. Merlin actually hugged the knight back for a few moments before pulling away. "Things will be alright," he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

Leon gave him a pat on the shoulder once they were parted, "Take a few minutes and collect yourself. I can't be all bad."

.o.Elyan.o.

Elyan had been wandering around for hours looking for any member of their group to reconnect with to continue the search for any of the others. The last few hours Elyan wandered through the enchanted forest looking for his fellow knights. The things he'd seen and heard, even sweet Merlin had been used against Elyan.

Through the fog, he saw a figure and quickly ran towards it, "Merlin!" he cried out upon seeing the familiar features. 

"Elyan," Merlin's joy in seeing one of his friends couldn't be contained as a smile broke across his face. Once the young warlock was within reach, Elyan took his face in hand to place a searing kiss upon his lips, "I'm so relieved to have found you," He had thought the first time he planned on kissing Merlin it would have been in a more light-hearted setting.

"Speak for yourself. Come on, we still have to find the others." Merlin kept a tight grip on Elyan's cloak as they continued to seek out their friends. 

-Percival-

Percival picked Merlin up bridal style, though it was not the first time he'd carried Merlin in his arms like this. His breath tickled his bare neck as he did his best not to jostle his injured leg.

"Talk to me, it will help distract you from the pain," he replied. 

"While I appreciate you trying to help please not right now," a whimper escaped Merlin as Percival set him down by a stream to give each of them a break. Merlin looked absolutely miserable, which pained the knight to no end. "You'd fair better with something to distract you."

"I don't need a distraction, I need Gaius and bandages," he was starting to ramble and work himself up, Percival kissed him soft and sweet, "Hush, and rest."

=Arthur=

They all watched on in horror as Merlin shivered under the blankets. There was nothing they could o for him other than try to keep the poor boy warm. They were still two days ride from Camelot. 

"He's stronger than you give him credit for," Leon finally spoke up.

Getting up Arthur ventured over to Merlin a hand on his forehead to feel for his fever. "Of all the things that have tried to kill you over the years. You can't give up now Merlin,"

Arthur sat by him well on until the others went to sleep. He let his thoughts take him everywhere before the idea suddenly came to him. "I don't believe in fairy tales, however, I'm desperate to have you back with us," Arthur leaned in to bestow a peck upon his lips. Perhaps true loves first kiss would save him.

Arthur soon fell asleep and come morning Merlin's roll was empty, "Merlin? Merlin!" he sat up looking around for him. The others were also now set on alert when they saw a figure coming near with a string of fish in one hand and a makeshift spear in the other.

Arthur was the first one to him hugging the younger tightly to his chest, "It worked, it worked," Letting him go the others had their chance to check Merlin over.

A few eyebrows arched in question, "What worked?" 

It was Arthur's turn to blush, "IgaveMerlintruelovesfirstkisslastnight," He rattled.

"What?"

"I gave Merlin true loves first kiss, and that's what healed him," The others all began to laugh at him. 

"You are not Merlin's first kiss. I kissed him a few months back," Elyan confirmed. They all started to bicker and mumble about who kissed him when. 

Elyan demanded, "Merlin, you have to settle this. Who kissed you first?"

"It was me. I'm telling you I kissed Merlin over a year ago," Proclaimed Lancelot. All eyes were on Merlin as they waited with bated breath for an answer. 

"Actually, it was Sir Harold. The night of Gwain's birthday celebration down in the tavern. He kissed me on a dare because he had to kiss the next person that walked in, I happened to have been the next person that walked in," He shrugged, "Sorry."

All six men looked absolutely heartbroken that their sweet Merlin's lips had been claimed by another.


End file.
